


Lost His Way

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Feels, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Prompto fell in love with Noctis, but the prince is interested in someone else. Now Prompto tries to deal with the fact that Noctis doesn't feel the same way about him as he does.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Lost His Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just dip a little bit into the bittersweet feeling <3

Today was one of those days when Prompto wondered why there was no potion to erase unrequited feelings. Why there was no way to remove those feelings that raged in his heart that he really didn't want. He didn't want to feel that way anymore. He was tired of it. He was tired of his heart breaking every time he saw Luna and Noctis together.

Prompto should be getting used to it, at least slowly, shouldn't he? He should be able to accept that his best friend will never return his secret love and was simply that, his best friend who now had his first girlfriend. Noctis was happy, Luna was happy. The only one who wasn't happy was Prompto.

They had agreed to meet at the lake together. Noctis wanted to fish and then they wanted to fry the freshly caught fish over the fire. Or whatever Ignis would ultimately conjure up with a few ingredients. It had been stupid, Prompto recognized it himself. But he had really looked forward to the fact that Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and he would finally do something with each other again. He really hadn't expected Luna to be there today. What Prompto had expected even less was how much it hit him to see Luna and Noctis that way.

Noctis was sitting on the fishing pier with his shoes off while Luna was snuggling up to him. A happy couple. The two of them had turned their backs on him and they hadn't noticed him yet and Prompto was happy about it. He didn't want to know what his face looked like now.

He used to sit there with Noctis so often in the past. At least a bit in the way like the two of them did now.

Back then, after high school, they came here together so often. Noctis had been fishing and Prompto had just sat on the pier next to him and talked about everything he could think of. They laughed together, took photos together, it was just great. And even back then Prompto had felt that stupid love in his heart. How he wished that he and Noctis would become more than friends. Prompto had imagined how he finally found the courage to confess to Noctis and how Noctis turned to him and told him that he also had felt that way all the time. He had imagined how they would kiss and become a couple. Quite simply, as if it had always been obvious that they would end up as a couple. Oh yes, those were nice thoughts. Back when Prompto could still dream that Noctis felt something for him too.

But one day when the prince had finally turned to his best friend and told him he wanted to tell him something important, it was something completely different than Prompto had wanted to hear.

"Dude, I’m kinda embarrassed. So please, don’t laugh. But I have a crush on Luna. ...or rather, I think I really fell in love with her. Wow, I also think I would like to try to date her. Would you help me? I have no idea how dating works. You know me. I'm socially awkward at times."

Then Noctis laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Obviously very embarrassed, but in a cute way. And Prompto had already felt his heart break into a thousand bloody pieces. Even if he had just swallowed and covered up his tortured expression with a smile as he poked with his elbow against Noctis’ side.

"What a question! Of course I'll help you, that's what best friends are for."

Prompto had always been good at covering up his pain with a laugh. Nobody liked the people who were constantly depressed and in a bad mood and Prompto really wanted other people to like him. That's why he didn't show his true feelings. He always seemed happy when there were other people around him, no matter what his heart felt. The only one he had always been able to show his feelings openly and honestly was Noctis. But now it was probably no longer possible. No, probably not. Not when it came to that. Prompto didn't want to lose Noctis as a friend. Under no circumstance. Therefore, he would have to remain silent. He would be silent about it forever and endure it.

Oh, and Prompto had helped Noctis. He had been a good best friend, he really was. He had been involved in the whole process. He had helped Noctis formulate the first text message to Luna, he had encouraged him to finally ask her to go on a date and he had listened to every feeling and every concern. Prompto has always been there, every step of the way. He had actually helped his first love get together with someone other than him. It was so stupid. He was so stupid. Prompto tortured himself so much with it. Everything about it hurt him so much. And yet he did it just to see Noctis happy.

Prompto had believed that his heart would eventually understand that his love was unrequited. That his feelings had to vanish. He had even believed that helping Noctis and Luna to get together would free him of that stupid one-sided love. Nobody wanted to be in love with someone who did not return these feelings in the same way.

And now? Now Prompto just couldn't stand it anymore. He had no strength left for his own heart. Why couldn't he just get rid of these feelings?

The prince hadn't even noticed. He hadn't noticed how much Prompto was in pain by his side. Noctis didn’t notice that his best friend found it increasingly difficult to smile and that he spoke much less than before. Prompto just listened and did his best to be a good friend who helped Noctis with what made him happy. He was no longer happy himself, but at least Noctis could be happy.

Prompto sniffed and felt the tears in the corner of his eye as he stood by the lake and looked at the two. The two looked so happy. So in love. A perfect couple.

It was so unfair that it had to hurt him so much. Just unfair. Prompto no longer wanted this pain. He had enough of it. He wanted it to stop. He wanted his own soul back and wanted Noctis out of his thoughts. He had enough.

For a moment Prompto thought about just turning around and leaving as long as no one had noticed him. He could just write a message that he felt sick and crawl in bed at home. Wow, that even sounded really good.

At least until a big arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him close. Prompto made a startled sound before Gladio rubbed his hand against his head, totally messing up his hairstyle!

"Why are you making such a long face? I brought beer with me. Today we just have fun and forget all worries!"

Gladio laughed out loud and Prompto felt the vibration of his broad chest before he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Gladio, let me go!"

With a somehow amused laugh, Prompto pressed himself against Gladio and freed himself from the grip of the Shield, before hectically wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. He wanted to get rid of them before Gladio could notice them.

"Mhm, today is indeed good weather to prepare an outdoor meal. Prompto, I would like to try a new recipe for the fish. Would you be interested in helping me?"

From his other side, Ignis came up to him and adjusted his glasses as he gave Prompto a warm smile. A smile that Prompto felt deep in his heart.

The two knew it, didn't they? Even if Noctis hadn't noticed his feelings, Gladio and Ignis must have. Even if they had never asked him about it.

"I’d like to help."

Prompto swallowed when he spoke his answer with a small smile. Too happy to be distracted from his gloomy thoughts.

Ignis then nodded in satisfaction before Gladio wrapped his arm around Prompto again and pulled him close as they slowly approached Noctis and Luna at the pier.

"We have a nice day together today, okay? We'll take care of that."

Gladio laughed and Prompto couldn't deny that he liked to be held that way. Noctis heard their laughter and turned to face them, whereupon Luna sat up again. The two of them looked over and seemed happy to see them. Noctis waved to his friends and Prompto smiled, looking gratefully between Ignis and Gladio. He was so thankful that he had friends. Friends who would help him with everything. Even getting over those feelings.


End file.
